


Sweet Scars And Pillow Talk

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cass ain't straight, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Romance, Smut, lesbianing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: For Cassandra Pentaghast and Natalie "Nox" Trevelyan, romance is still very new and frightening. Some sex and pillow talk in the Inquisitor's quarters.





	Sweet Scars And Pillow Talk

“I like to joke that the first time I fell in love with you was that moment you had me handcuffed in the dungeon at Haven. Admittedly, being your prisoner wasn’t the worst thing, but it wasn’t the real moment I fell for you.

“I don’t think there really even was a single moment.

“Watching you over time, this fierce warrior save the world with nothing but a rag tag army and faith on her shoulders. I knew there was no finer woman in Thedas.

“I’m scared of not measuring up. But more importantly, I’m scared that I could lose you at any time.” Natalie “Nox” Trevelyan moved her gaze from Cassandra Pentaghast so she could see less of her fear, and focused on a nearby oil portrait of the same woman, looking at her as warmly as the candlelit kisses that she felt on her cheek.

“You aren’t going to lose me, Nox,” Cassandra said, her breath a purr against her ear.

Natalie closed her eyes and felt Cassandra’s lips brush against the short hairs of her temple and then her hands gently pull her attention back to where she lay.

“You’re sure?” Nox asked, her heart in her throat.

“I’m sure. You said it yourself: We are embarking on something new, and it’s terrifying, but we’ve beaten the odds. Together, it will take more than an Archdemon to take you from me.”

“Always the optimist.”

Cassandra snorted. “I try. Truthfully, I’m scared, Nox, but I have to believe, and you have taught me much about trust.”

It was as much of an ‘I love you’ as Nox had ever heard and it touched her in places she’d never felt. She propped herself on an elbow and kissed Cassandra on her forehead. “What I did to earn you, I don’t know.”

“You put me on my back in front of Cullen and Josephine,” Cassandra retorted.

Natalie couldn’t help a laugh. “Really?”

Cassandra nodded. “Pretty sure I hit my head too.”

Natalie laughed harder.

“I remember lying there with the snow coming down in my face and thinking how proud I was that you finally learned how to block. But...worried that your improvement would somehow stop our training sessions together. I realized in that moment how...’crazy’ I was about you. How I much I enjoyed spending time with you even when you were irritating.”

“Well, I’m glad I put my shoulder down that day,” Nox joked.

“As am I.”

The Seeker looked radiant, a private smile tugging against her lips, her brown eyes like smoke and held Nox in a welcome enchantment. Cassandra was nude and content on a pile of strewn blankets and looked more relaxed than Natalie had ever remembered her being. She sighed when Natalie reached out to touch her and shivered as Nox drew her finger across her velvet skin.

Cassandra giggled if it could be called that and kissed Nox on the lips. “You know how ticklish I am.”

“Oh are you, now?” Nox played and tickled Cassandra on her hips.

Cassandra let out an uncontrolled laugh and pressed her body close to escape. It was unsuccessful and Natalie took advantage of her long arms and long reach to tease the woman she loved all the more.

Cassandra writhed under her grasp and laughed harder. “Maker, Natalie!” She cried and rolled Nox onto her back, pinning her arms to the bed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nox laughed up at Cassandra and felt the Seeker straddle her, the short curls between her thighs tickling Nox at her waist. “Like this? I think I’d like to know what comes next,” she flirted.

Cassandra’s face melted into a silken smile that made Natalie forget the horrors outside these walls. Hope burned brightly on this quiet night in the Inquisition and in the kisses that the Seeker placed on Natalie’s lips, on her collarbone, and on her chest, her fingers slipping from the Inquisitor’s hands and finding their way to where she doted with her mouth.

Heaven was in this room and Natalie welcomed it with threaded gasps, Cassandra’s touch thorough, methodical.

“Seems as though you are ticklish, too,” Cassandra teased, stretching a devilish smile against Nox’s breast.

Natalie laughed deep from within her soul.

Cassandra’s eyes lighted once more and she kissed further down and then stopped. “What is this?” She asked and touched a long, scarred finger across a mark on Nox’s abdomen.

“That last fight. The blade went deeper than I let on.”

Disapproval flickered across Cassandra’s brow for a moment, but instead of yelling at Nox she kissed the scar tissue as though to heal it. It hadn’t hurt since one of the mages mended it upon returning to Skyhold, but Natalie felt stronger there now having been kissed by the woman that had her heart.

No.

Not just her heart. Her soul, her body, everything she was.

Natalie inhaled sharply as Cassandra traveled lower, caressing every inch of her body as she went. She hadn’t done this earlier and the idea of her doing it now was both exciting and a little nerveracking. Every kiss drained the energy Natalie would use to protest. Her body swelled the more she absorbed the desire under Cassandra’s touch, the flames from her irises licking across her flesh like a magical fire from somewhere beyond the Fade. Natalie gripped what sheets her hands could find and she trembled, whispering prayers in unintelligible words as Cassandra found her center and took her.

“Cass...” Natalie breathed and arched her back as Cassandra held her steady and devoured her in cherished kisses. The rest of the world fell away, filled with bright lights and colors, sensations that left her breathless. All around was Cassandra, filling her until her soul exploded like fireworks across the sky.

Her body spent, Cassandra returned to her field of vision, strands of black hair pasted to her brow and a violet grin upon her face. Her breath shook as though the armor she kept around her had been reduced.

Natalie curled her arm around the Seeker and pulled her close with a kiss. She tasted the sweetness of herself and the tart uncertainty that came with the adventure which had left Cassandra raw like this. It was more than Natalie being the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, and someone who Cassandra considered under her charge, it was about opening herself up once more. Love was something that Cassandra kept herself guarded from, even though it was the one thing she wanted most.

Nox understood more than she could express in this moment, but it didn’t need words, and she told Cassandra as much with another kiss. Gently, she brushed the strands of hair off Cassandra’s forehead and held her close as she laid her head on her chest.

Tomorrow was already here, and everything would be all right.


End file.
